Incandescent
by shadowedbythelight
Summary: John has a pretty normal life, but everything changes when he encounters a mysterious boy nearing the beginning of his 6th year at Hogwarts. Johnlock Hogwarts AU.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**:

John POV

_Betrayal. _How could I be so stupid? How did I not notice? Why did his damn cheekbones have to be so distracting?

My mother had always told me not to get involved with a Slytherin. They were known to be cunning and definitely far from trustworthy. And here I was being lured along, thinking just maybe for once he was different. With his mysterious popped up collar and crystal eyes absorbing every detail, it wasn't hard for someone to fall as I did; uncontrollably and without caution. Why does he have the power to always make me look like such an idiot!?

The worst thing about all of this is that I believed every single lie he fed me.

Every.

Single.

One.

The signs were everywhere…

Had he even really loved me? Was I so blinded by my own feelings?

.idiot.

**A/N: Hey guys, I know it's short so sorry. But feedback would be great and I mean who doesn't love a good hogwarts AU? And just an fyi there are actually two of us and we have several chapters written up already and will be posting them soon. Enjoy :)**


	2. Chapter 1

**John's POV**

Quidditch World Cup. Bulgaria vs Wales. It's pretty damn obvious who's going to win so what's the point of even watching?

And just my fucking luck that the one year I get to go to the Quidditch Cup, it rains. And not just the romantic sugarplum-type rain, it's like the almost freaking hurricane, sky is falling type rain. Also then there's the fact that we have the worst possible seats in the entire stadium:

I appreciated the effort my father was trying to make to reconnect with me, but really? Floor seats? The only time I would be able to see the players was if one of them fell off their broom!

The only seats that might challenge the suckiness of ours are ones at the very top of the stadium, which basically are at the same height that planes fly. I'm just so done right now.

Finally fed up over everything, I decided to leave the stadium and go for a bit of a walk in the forest.

Yes, yes I know it's dangerous what with the wizarding war going on, but really I couldn't care less. Let then capture me, so maybe I'll die and have had at least some excitement in my life.

The rain had come to a stop as I exited the stadium. The cool air refreshed me. I headed toward the dark looking forest hoping to get away from the overly enthusiastic crowd of the stadium.

The forest was pitch black. I felt like I was cut off from the world, and it felt nice.

I leaned up against a tree and closed my eyes, relishing in the wonderful feeling.

I don't know how long I was standing there but suddenly I felt a pair of arms around me.

Oh shit. Just my luck that I would be attacked by death eaters. Can't a bloke just take a breather in a forest without being jumped? Shit I really didn't mean the whole "I wish I got captured for some excitement" nonsense.

I tried squirming out of the death eater's grasp but it was no use. He had a firm grip and I've always been crap in the strength department anyway.

I tried to see if I could make out any details of the attacker but it was still pitch dark and impossible to see anything. The only thing I was sure of was that he was about a head taller than me, and quite skinny...not an expected body type for a death eater.

The attacker moved impossibly closer to me.

Now that's an odd attacking position.

He kept coming closer and closer until his lips were on mine.

_He was fucking snogging me. _

He was ravishing my lips and I'm not going to lie, it was kind of hot.

The kiss was getting deeper and I soon found myself kissing back with the same force with my hands somehow in his hair. There was no denying it...he was a mighty fine kisser.

And just as quickly as it had started, his lips were gone from mine and I could hear the figure running away.

I wish I could go after him. I so desperately wanted to know who this mystery bloke was.

But I was too shocked to move.

Maybe it wasn't a death eater.

But even if it was I'm not going to deny I really enjoyed that snogging session. I had never experienced anything like it before. Oh god, I sound like such a creep, enjoying a snog from a random stranger who practically molested me.

I sighed deeply and ran my hand through my hair. Well, that was the most action I've gotten in a while, so creep or not, it felt nice...better than nice.

Slowly, I walked back the way I came, hearing the distant shouts of the audience. When I got back to my seat, my dad had hardly noticed I was gone, and was booing at the incoming Welsh players.

I don't exactly remember which team scored the most points, who got the snitch, or even who won the match.

All I remember is daydreaming about the mysterious snogger in the woods and if I would ever meet him again. I mean, after all, he was pretty talented at it. And death eaters don't usually snog their victims to death (I'm pretty sure they don't, I haven't exactly had the opportunity to find out first-hand), so if he's not a death eater, how bad could he be?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please leave a review we'd love to hear some constructive criticism :)**

**It was so much fun to wrote sassy grumpy john's thoughts and I hope you all enjoyed that intense johnlock scene ;) we tried making john's thoughts during that scene be witty but my apologies if it didn't come out that way, since I'm probably not as witty as I think I am. Thanks for reading and keep checking back for new chapters!**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

"Bye Mum, Dad...Harriet" I called out on platform 9 3/4. Harriet glared at me with her arms crossed. Boy, if looks could kill.

"Have a wonderful year John! Remember to write!", my parents chirped as I started towards the train. My mum tossed my light brown hair a bit before letting me go. I gave a little wave backwards and climbed on, my legs already going towards the second to last compartment by memory.

"Oi woman give me a break will you!", I heard Evan Dearborn, one of my best mates, shoot at my other best friend, Sage Prewett. I sighed dramatically and took a seat next to Evan , who winked at me with a fist bump.

"Yelling at me isn't going to make me do your Potions essay, which you should have done 3 months ago!", Sage fired back, not noticing me.

The freckles around her sapphire eyes darkened as it always did when she got fired up like this. Her auburn ponytail swung back and forth like the tail of a Hippogriff. Sometimes I wondered if the reason Evan initiates rows with her, is because he enjoys these details.

"What's even worse is that you know you're good at writing potions essays, but you're just too lazy to pick up a stupid quill! And then you come prancing here expecting me to do it at last minute, when you could have finished it in half the time it would take me!", she continued furiously.

Evan unexpectedly smirked slowly and ran a hand through his dirty blond hair. "So what I'm hearing is that we share the same opinion that quills are stupid, and that you think I'm brilliant at writing essays, eh?"

Sage snorted and rolled her eyes, finally acknowledging me. "Hey John, you've gotten a bit taller, how was your summer?", she said smiling as if she wasn't just fuming a second ago.

Evan and I had gotten used to this over the years, so I just shrugged, "Not much...went to the quidditch World Cup match...not very interesting, how about you?", I said quickly, wanting to change the subject. I'm quite certain Evan and Sage wouldn't approve of my snogging endeavors with mysterious strangers.

"Not interesting? I heard Bulgaria crushed Wales this year! It was 310-50! That Viktor Krum guy is just amazing! It must have been something being able to see that catch!" Evan exclaimed. His dark brown eyes widened in excitement, then stopped to give me a strange look. I wasn't usually one to be so unenthusiastic about things like this.

"Yeah, well I wasn't feeling too well." I replied hoping they would get the hint and change the subject.

"Oh give him a break, Evan," Sage insisted. "Maybe unlike you, he has finally realized that quidditch isn't the most amazing thing in the world".

Evan snorted at her remark, but then looked at me fearfully. "No worries mate, I haven't come to that life-changing epiphany just quite yet", I told him with a wink.

Evan smirked while Sage let out a sigh. I smiled, relishing in the familiar feeling of home.

We rode the rest of the ride in our usual chatter. I talked about my summer, the part before the Quidditch World Cup. That consisted mostly of me in my room avoiding Harriet, reading, sleeping, and playing computer games.

Sage's younger siblings drove her crazy during the summer, and as the oldest of 7 with a single mother, she probably hadn't slept properly since last term. At one point, she awoke to find herself atop of an oak tree, probably thanks to Elliot, the 10 year old menace, and the triplets.

Evan went on his annual trip to Paris with his parents, which inevitably involved countless fights, a drunken father, items being thrown across the room, and one extremely done Evan.

So basically nothing had changed in our lives for the past 6 years.

We rode on in comfortable silence for the rest of the way, glad to be in each other's presence once again until we finally reached the point of destination: Hogwarts.


End file.
